gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rickard Harrigon
Lord Rickard Harrigon, also known as Lighthammer, is a major character in the second, third, fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. He is the eldest true-born son of Lord Jothos Harrigon and Lady Ryella Wensington. After his father's assassination, he became the new head of House Harrigon in 303 AL. Along with being the new Lord of Smithestone, he also hold the titles of Warden of the Smithlands and Lord Defender of Steel and Silver. Following the Stormmoot, House Harrigon was elected the new chief house of the Stormlands, giving him the title of Lord Paramount of the Stormlands and the title of Lord of Storm's End. However, during the new reign of Queen Cersei Lannister, Storm's End was besieged and taken over by House Blackadder, stripping him of the former title. Biography Early life Rickard was the second true-born child of Lord Jothos Harrigon and his wife Ryella Wensington, and their eldest son. He is the brother of Larinna, Trevyr and Janyce. Being raised and trained alongside his true-born and base-born siblings, he was pushed to his limits a lot more than any other, being the heir to his fathers castle, forges and wealth someday. When he was old enough he left Smithestone to pursue a knighthood, squiring for Ser Symond Rambton, a knight from the Crownlands. He returned to Smithestone a few years later and carried on his training, determined more than ever to become a true heir to his father, but was looked down upon by the blacksmiths, including his bastard half-brothers and sisters, who began naming him Lighthammer, as they told him that a knight has no place in a forge such as that of Smithestone. He later married Lorra Wendwater, daughter of Ser Willam Wendwater, and fathered Marton, Jenelyn, Harren and Braella. Also, like his fore bearers, Rickard has also fathered several bastard children, the most well known being Marwyn, who is currently being trained at Smithestone. Season 4 Rickard was present when his older sister Larinna was married to Lucius Dragen, the new lord of Snake Mount in the North. When he heard that Lord Lucius was tormenting his sister, he agreed to march with his father towards Snake Mount and kill the young lord. This stopped when Larinna begged his father to return to Smithestone, promising him she could control Lucius. There was less hostility between the Harrigons and the Dragens when Larinna gave birth to Snake Mount's heir, Warron, though both Rickard and Jothos still feel hatred towards Lord Lucius. Season 6 Rickard Harrigon returns to Smithestone as soon as he hears that his father had been assassinated in the night along with all of his guards. He and a small force of men tracked down his fathers killers, before they could make it into the Crownlands, beheading them and sending their heads to King's Landing. With his father dead, Rickard became the new lord of Smithestone, now knowing that his house could soon be under under attack from Lannister forces. He also knew that since his father, and his brother-in-law Ethan Snow were now dead, his sisters Larinna and Arrena would be at the mercy of Lord Lucius. He prepares his forces, asking the houses loyal to his to fight with him when the time came, including House Blackgard, whose lord, Trevyr Blackgard was great friends with his father. After the death of Lord Trevyr Blackgard, Richard, under the guard of his closest friends, travel to the Borderlands to attend his burial. After that, he meets with Eddin, lord Trevyr's son and the new lord of Ebonheart, where the two converse on their fathers' friendship, and plan a future wedding pact between their houses, but with no assurances. It is around this time that Rickard receives a letter, telling him of the deaths of Lucan and his daughter Jenelyn, committed by the Blackwatch on the orders of Queen Cersei Lannister. A few days later, Ser Rolland Hollard arrives at Smithestone, bringing Lucan and Jenelyn's son Mercyl with him as to keep him safe from Cersei. Rickard is determined more than ever to destroy the Lannisters once and for all, calling all lords in the Stormlands to Storm's End to elect the new ruling house of the Stormlands following King Tommen Baratheon's death and the extinction of House Baratheon. After much debate, House Harrigon emerges as the new ruling house of the Stormlands, and Lord Rickard is named Lord Paramount of the Stormlands. With that out of the way, Rickard meets with Lord Eddin Blackgard again, assuring him of Mercyl's survival, and they decide to unite their houses once again, this time to defeat House Lannister and pledge fealty to Daenerys Targaryen. Once he returns to Smithestone, he orders the Smithe Gate, unearthing many of House Harrigon's most deadly and weapons, including Valyrian Steel armor. Season 7 Season 8 Appearance Rickard is tall with a strong build befitting that of all Harrigon men. He has a slight stubble with dark hair, green eyes and slight Valyrian and Orosian features like most Harrigons. Quotes Category:House Harrigon Category:Characters from the Stormlands Category:Philanahembree Category:Nobles Category:Knights Category:Blacksmiths Category:Lords of Smithestone Category:Characters from the Smithlands Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Status: Alive